Viva Loud Vegas
'''Viva Loud Vegas '''is the 27th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: A Peek in the Past Synopsis: The Louds win a trip to Las Vegas. Lisa invites David and Foop along for the trip to her siblings' anger. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Foop Cosma * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr Transcript: It was a summer day. The Loud siblings were sitting on the couch, bored. Rita and Lynn Sr came in excitedly. Rita: Guess what kids? Lynn Sr: We both won a trip to Las Vegas as a whole family! Rita: Yeah. Your father and I won the best virtual trivia game and going to Las Vegas for free was the winning prize. Lynn Sr: We also were able to book a fancy hotel for a cheap price because of our big win. Lisa: I think I know who would LOVE to go to Las Vegas. Lola: Don't tell me. Foop and David. They'll just ruin it for everyone! Lynn Sr: Now Lola. Lisa can bring her friends if she wants to. Rita: Yeah. They're welcome to come, Lisa. Lisa smirked. Lisa: Ha, Lola. Lola grumbled. ~ ~ ~ Lisa called up Foop and David on video chat. Lisa: It's official. My parents said yes! You're going to Las Vegas with me. Foop: I can't wait. I haven't been to Las Vegas since the Anti-Fairy Council made me gamble for a lot of money to bail my grandpa, Anti-Papa Cosma away from Jorgen's clutches. David: And I've never been to Las Vegas. Yeah, my family trips usually consist of going to different science museums. Lisa: Well, you'll both have fun. Just you wait. Lincoln overheard suspiciously. Lincoln: Lisa, you and your friends aren't planning anything...Are you? Lisa: No. Why do you ask? Lincoln: No reason... Lincoln left Lisa's room nervously. Foop: Strange little boy, I'd say... Lisa: Tell me about it. ~ ~ ~ The next day, the Loud family were on their way to Las Vegas. Rita: Now, does anyone wanna stop for lunch? Lynn Sr: Where should we go? Foop: OOO! I know! Foop pointed to his fast food restaurant, which is now a chain. Foop: Fast Foop, of course. It's become a chain now...like magic! Lucy: Sure. Like magic. Now does anyone want their fortunes told? The rest of the Louds and Foop and David groaned. Lisa: No offence, Lucy. But no one likes your fortunes. Lincoln: Yeah! One of them even said I'd die a quick painful death! And look, I'm still here, alive today. Lucy: I know...For now. Lucy grinned devilishly. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Let's just go through the drive-through of Foop's restaurant. Foop: Yeah. You'll just LOVE my prerecorded voice ordering system. And then the meal comes to you...like magic! My dad thought of that idea. Lincoln: Yeah, I could eat. ~ ~ ~ After the Louds got their meals, they were back on the road. Lisa: Foop, your burgers are delicious. Foop: Well, let's not forget it was Robert and Riley's idea to make dozens of food that never expire. How, I don't know. David: I know how! Greg and I helped them come up with that formula. Lisa: That's brilliant. Lynn: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Delicious burgers. Burger formula. Whatever. Foop, why didn't you give me a meatball sub? Lisa: They don't serve meatball subs at Fast Foop... Lynn: I was asking Foop. Not you. Lisa: Well... Foop: Interesting question, Lynn. But no. We don't have meatball subs... Solely cause... My dad hates them. Lynn: Well, your dad's an idiot. Foop: He is NOT! You are! Lynn and Foop started fighting. Lisa: Will you two STOP it! I've been tracking our distance from Las Vegas, and I think we'll need to stay in a hotel cause it said we'll arrive at Las Vegas tomorrow morning. Rita: Very good idea, Lisa. I'll need a break from driving for a while. ~ ~ ~ The Louds and Foop and David stopped at a cheap motel. Lola held her nose. Lola: Ew. This place is disgusting. Lori: Tell me about it. There's no cell service! Lincoln: And I can't share a room with these people! Lily: Poo-poo! Lynn Sr: Relax, everyone. It's just a place to stay at until we get to Las Vegas. Rita: Yeah. We booked a very fancy hotel in Las Vegas for when we get there. Luna: It'll be rockin'! I heard there was a concert playing tonight... Of the one and only Mick Swagger, dudes. Lisa: Yeah, we don't care about that. Luan: But I bet there's a comedy club performance. Leni: And shopping! Lynn: I'm into the gambling. I'll kick all of those mobster's butts! Lynn Sr: Sorry Lynn, but you need an adult ID to get in those clubs. Lynn shrugged. Lisa: Well, good night everyone. The Louds dozed off. ~ ~ ~ The next day, they were back on the road. All the Louds were hungry. Foop: Looks like it's time for breakfast. Well, it's your lucky day. Fast Foop serves breakfast too. Lisa: I could eat. Lola: Except at Fast Foop. Come on, Foop. You are OBSESSED with that place! David: Hey, it's a good place. Foop has good food. Foop: Right? So who's up for some Breakfast Foopritos! Lola: I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Lana: Yum. Sounds good. ~ ~ ~ The entire Louds finished their breakfast and were back on the road. Lisa: Okay. Now next stop...Las Vegas! Everyone in Vanzilla cheered. ~ ~ ~ They all reached Las Vegas and their fancy hotel. Rita and Lynn Sr were registering everyone at the front desk. Lynn Sr: Two adults and 12 children for the balcony suite. Hotel Manager: Right this way, folks. The hotel manager led the Louds to their room. Inside, it was a big room with a balcony. It had a mini fridge stocked with water, soda, and lemonades. It had an array of snack foods by the mini fridge like chips, cookies, and little cakes. There was a big flat screen TV mounted on the wall and 9 separate rooms within the suite. 7 of which are bedrooms, one being for Lynn Sr and Rita, and the rest being for the kids, and the last two being two bathrooms. Lisa: I could get used to this. Foop: I'll say. David: This is THE hotel experience. All my family could afford is some little cottage for our vacationing. Lisa: My parents actually won this. They couldn't afford this either. More like some cheap motel Flip owns. Both Lisa and David shuddered at the mention of Flip's name. Lisa: Well, let's all enjoy ourselves in Las Vegas! The rest of the siblings cheered and left the hotel room. Rita: And now Lynn Sr and I will have some rest and relaxation by the pool. Lynn Sr: You read my mind. Race you there! Lynn Sr and Rita left happily. ~ ~ ~ The day went on. Lisa, Foop, and David went to the biggest planetarium of the world, Lynn tried sneaking into the 21 and over gambling club in the casinos, Lincoln, Lori, and Leni went shopping in all the malls, Lucy was trying to read everyone's fortunes, much to their annoyance, Luna and Luan took Lily to a concert, which she enjoyed, and Lana and Lola were at the spa in the hotel. Lola was relaxing by the spa while Lana was making mud pies. As the day came to a close, the entire family, plus Foop and David went to sleep in their rooms. The next morning, the entire family, as well as Foop and David piled into Vanzilla to return home. Lisa: So, this was a good trip. Foop: You said it. However, your siblings really are annoying. Lisa's siblings (in unison): HEY! Foop: Just kidding, just kidding. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2